My Little Girl
by TheDarkHyuuga
Summary: [Song fic] Zaraki notices his little fukutaichou growing up and becoming a women. HitsuYachi


**My first Bleach one shot!**

**With the song 'My Little Girl' by Tim Mcgraw!!**

**This is a beautiful song and shows a softer side to Zaraki!!**

**A little OCC **

**Enjoy!**

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Zaraki Kenpachi is the 11th division's taichou. Nicknamed a demon and devil, his love for fighting makes him the most dangerous man in all of Soul Society. They fear him and call him a monster with no emotions or feelings. The only ones who know him well are Yumichika, the 5th seat officer, Ikkaku, the 3rd seat officer and Yachiru, the fukutaichou. But even the officers didn't know how Zaraki was really. Only the pink haired child that hung on him held all his emotions and secrets.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love,_

_though you think you already know_

Zaraki watched his fukutaichou jump around happily, in his office, knocked papers and pencils of his shelves and desks. She apologized for the few times but soon got bored of it. Her laughter filled the whole room. If it were any other captain, such as Byakuya or Hitsugaya, they would have pulled her down before she caused more chaos or got them kicked out of the office. But for Zaraki, the mess in his room just brought a smile on his face. A little chaos was so bad once in a while. It singled out his office from all the other room. Besides, if he stopped Yachiru's fun, it would upset the little child, and that's something he wasn't man enough to do.

She was so oblivious about her taichou's true love for her.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink_

_So soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

**Flashback**

"Where did you come from, brat?" the unnamed slayer asked, as he looked down at the miniature girl. She had crawled out from the many dead bodies scattered around the man, wearing a purple and pink kimono. She stared at his blood-coated sword with large, black, curious eyes. A small smile played across her face. She reached out to the sword.

"This isn't a toy to play with," the unnamed man began "it's a tool to kill"

That had no effect on the small girl as she reached further to the sword. The man didn't really expect it to reach such a small child. She probably didn't even know what blood was. Then the small girl finally touched the blood coat, and smoothed it down the sword. That surprised the slayer.

The little girl's smile widened as she raised her bloody hand at the man, giggling.

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside, in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on; take on this old world,_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

The Hollow howled in the late night sky of the Seireitei, its claws scraping the ground and killing the shinigamis that were racing towards it. It was just as huge and ugly as any other Hollow. Zaraki and Yachiru finally reached the battle field, watching the officers dieing.

"You gonna kill the Hollow, Ken-chan?" the pink haired fukutaichou giggled. Jumping of her taichou's back.

"This one ain't even worth ma' time" Zaraki grumbled, with a disappointed look.

"Then can I take him on?"

"Knock 'yer self out"

Yachiru jumped up and down in glee as she ran straight for the Hollow. With one quick jump and kick, the Hollow screamed in pain and dissolved. The fukutaichou landed cleanly and smiled up at the sky, as blood from the Hollow spilled over her like red rain.

"I did it, I did it, I did it, Ken-chan!!!!" she cheered loudly, as the living and injured shinigamis watched with shocked faces. Zaraki laughed out load.

"Great Yachiru!" he exclaimed. She ran back and jumped onto his shoulder, hugging his neck.

"Did you see that Ken-chan!?" she smiled. Her taichou grinned.

"Can't doubt ya"

_**My little girl**_

The duo left the battle field. Yachiru swinging from Zaraki's shoulder and the demon himself, smiling his usual smile.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

"Zaraki taichou" boomed the low voice of Byakuya Kuchiki, taichou of the 6th division. He stormed into the 11th division's office, with the unemotional face he was so famous for. This time, he was carrying Yachiru by the neck but not strangling her. She was laughing as she tried to get down, thinking it a game. Zaraki was drinking his afternoon sake. He looked up.

"Yo, Princess Taichou" he chimed, smiling. It was Yachiru's nickname for Byakuya. It fit him very well as a matter of fact. Byakuya's face stayed the same. He held up the giggling fukutaichou. "Oy, Yachiru did you get inta trouble again?"

"Nooooooo" she continued giggling.

"Your fukutaichou was pulling out all the folders and putting them back in an unorganized way" Princess Taichou explained.

"That's the problem?" Zaraki question as if it wasn't such a big thing. Byakuya's mouth turned into more of a frown.

"That could cause problems if were looking for important documents" the black haired man explained, though he was irritated that he had to lecture a fellow taichou on an obvious thing. He dropped Yachiru, who plopped down on her butt, laughing.

"Oh, she's just a little brat, it's no problem" Kenpachi grinned. Byakuya gave one last glare, turned around and walked out. Zaraki sighed and looked down at the grinning face of his fukutaichou.

"Damn you get me into trouble with everyone, Yachiru" he said. The pink haired child just kept of smiling up at the big man. Some how that smile triggered something in the large man. He knew he couldn't be mad at Yachiru. Anything that would upset his fukutaichou would wipe that precious smile right of her little face. That would cause Zaraki to do anything to bring the smile back. Anything.

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

Kenpachi walked down the darkened hallways of the Soul Society. He stepped outside in the bright sun. Its light loomed down from the top of the buildings. The 11th division's taichou shielded his eyes with his right hand and looked around. Yachiru was no where to be found. She had run off on her own again and that worried the taichou to no end.

"Damn brat, wait'll I get my hands on her..." he grumbled as he walked around the front porch. Zaraki reached the hills that over looked Seireitei. Looking around, sure enough, there was his fukutaichou, on her knees and knitting flowers into a crown. She smiled sweetly at her work. Maybe it was the light or the heat that was causing the illusion over Kenpachi's eyes but he could have sworn the pink haired child looked much older then she usually did.

How come he hadn't noticed?

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say "Daddy, I Love You More"_

Night fell over the skies as each division began to pack up for the day. Even at night, the young fukutaichou was just a bright and hyper as ever.

"Time to go home Ken-chan!" she chirped. Zaraki nodded and the two took off home. Their home was in the outskirts of the city, near the Soul Society, that they could see it from their side windows. They weren't like some of the other shinigamis, who decided to sleep in their personal rooms inside the Soul Society.

Yachiru jumped out of her shinigami kimono and into her white, laced bedtime kimono. Zaraki went into his one light grey sleeping kimono. He carried his fukutaichou, like a child, into her room. It was only this time that the so-called demon was gentle and caring. Like heel he ever shows it to anyone else but Yachiru. Once in her room, he kneeled down and placed the tired little girl down on her mattress and covered her with her favorite blue blanket. It was badly made because Zaraki had knitted it. But that's what made it so special to his fukutaichou.

He slowly got up and closed the lights, looking at the sleeping child. She was like a little angel, with such a gentle face. She clutched the torn blanket with her little fists. It made the taichou chuckle at how those little, insignificant fists could pack a hard punch in battle.

"I love you" he whispered, quietly so as not to wake her up. It was a ritual he always did when he was alone in his house. Whispering to her his true feelings always calmed down the killer. He slide the door closed and began to leave. Then he heard a little shuffle and a low murmur.

"Daddy, I love you more"

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside, in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on; take on this old world_

_But to me you know you'll always be,_

The announcement of the ryoka entering the Soul Society grounds excited the demon Kenpachi to no end. He wore his famous grin as he ran down to the last check point the ryoka was at.

"Finally! Time to show this ryoka who he's messin' with!" exclaimed the taichou. From high above, falling towards Zaraki was his fukutaichou who landed perfectly on his shoulder.

"Hey Ken-chan! Time to kill the enemy?" she question innocently.

"Hell ya! Heading over there now" he huffed as he raced at lighting speed.

"Let me lead the way then!' she said, enthusiastically.

"Beats havin' to find it myself"

Another point the duo had in common was that they both always got lost since they stuck with directions.

"This way now Ken-chan!!" Yachiru exclaimed, happily.

"Alright!" Kenpachi turned right and speed down the maze, getting farther and farther away from the ryoka.

_**My little girl**_

"Yachiru…" Zaraki began as he came face to face with another white wall "this is another dead end"

"Well it isn't my fault if you aren't good with directions Ken-chan!" she complained.

"But it was your idea to go right!"

"Oh Ken-chan you shouldn't blame others for your mistake!"

The taichou gave up, "fine, which way then?"

"This way!" the pink haired fukutaichou pointed to the left.

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

**Fast Forward**

"What!?" exclaimed an angry Kenpachi as he looked into the eyes of his fellow taichou, Hitsugaya, all grown up.

The white haired boy blushes a little and looked down, embarrassed for the first time in front of Zaraki. "I-I would like to ask your fukutaichou to marry me"

"Well why the hell are you tellin' me this shit! Why don't you go ask her yourself!"

"Because it would be rude not to ask her guardian first"

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know,_

"Where did this come from?" Kenpachi folded his arms.

"Well, we've been out together for a while so I just thought maybe I was ready" Hitsugaya answered.

"Well I'm not so sure if she, or I, am ready for somethin' like this!"

"Well I'm sure that _I'm_ ready, and I think she is too" Hitsugaya looked at the 11th division taichou "and I believe that I'm not marrying you, so it doesn't matter if your ready"

Zaraki glared at him "What you say, brat…"

"I'm sure you've seen it, Yachiru seems happier right"

Kenpachi was tooken aback.

_He's the half that makes you whole,_

**Flashback**

Kenpachi watched as his fukutaichou, grown up started dancing around as a laughing Hitsugaya accompanied her. Her fully long pink hair shined as the light from the sun hit her head.

_He has a poet's soul,_

Yachiru giggled as she heard Hitsugaya's first haiku. He blushed as he folded the little piece of paper and stuck it back into his pocket. Zaraki was the only one to notice the blush.

_And the heart of a man's man_

The Hollow slashed again, ripping the white haired taichou. His wounds opened and new injuries appeared.

"Hitsu-kun!" Yachiru stared in horror, as Hitsugaya blocked all the attacks from the Hollow that were meant for her.

"Stay down Yachiru" he instructed. She did.

Kenpachi only watched in amazement as his fellow taichou protecting his child.

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

Zaraki paced back in forth in his office. Suddenly the door was burst open and his not so little girl ran inside, smiling.

"Oh Ken-chan! You won't believe what happened! Hitsu-kun asked _me_ to marry him! Oh, and he said he loved me!" she cheered, almost starting to cry. "This is wonderful Ken-chan!"

_But between you and me,_

"Yachiru…" Zaraki began. His fukutaichou looked at her guardian.

"What?"

Kenpachi stared hard at his fukutaichou. He looked from top to bottom. His little girl had grown to be such a lovely young lady. Her long wavy hair fell to her waist; the cute blushes that were plastered on her face as a child were gone, giving her a look of a woman and her large, dark eyes shown with an heir of maturity. Her new fukutaichou kimono fit perfectly around her slim body.

Zaraki was about to cry.

He couldn't protect her forever.

He won't be good enough!

"You better make sure that Hitsugaya rule over you when you get yer own house and other brats to take care off"

Yachiru smiled and giggled. "You know me better then that Ken-chan!"

Zaraki nodded and smiled; a meaningful smile.

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside, in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on; take on this old world,_

The 11th division cried as they watched their fukutaichou entered the back room to dress up in her lovely wedding dress, compliments to Unohana taichou. Ikkaku and Yumichika hugged each other, pouring tears stained their cheeks and collarbones.

Kenpachi growled at them.

"Why the hell are you guys crin'! Man up! Smile! It's a special day!"

That shut their crying up, but tears still came. Kenpachi hadn't shed a single tear up till then. He was too happy for Yachiru and too mad at Hitsugaya for stealing her away.

The whole Seireitei gathered to watch the miracle happen. Hitsugaya didn't look to shabby in his black suit, compliments of Unohana taichou as well.

The white haired man stood at attention, in front of the 1st division taichou, Yamamoto, who was to wed them. Yachiru waited in the back room for her turn to walk out. She was shaking.

"Oy, whats the matter, Yachiru?" questioned a familier voice. The pink haired women turned to face her taichou.

"Oh Ken-chan! You came!"

"Course I did, ya think I'd miss ya walkin down that isle!" he said.

"Right, of course" she gave him a smile and looked back out at the full house. Rvery division was there.

"Ya nervoue?"

Yachiru nodded.

"Ah come on! That ain't the Yachiru I know! That Hitsugaya out there is just as nervouse! Can't have _two_ nervous wedlings!"

"Right" she sighed "but I…"

"Hm?"

"I just don't know if I could leave you" she said, tears streming down her face. Zaraki looked at his girl with a sad face. And then, suddenly, and unwillingly, the tears began to come down on his face too.

"I don't want you to leave either" he confessed. "But, ya have to girl! This is how it's supposed to happen! Too late for me…you'll be happy with that other brat"

Yachiru's tears stained her dress collar. Zaraki wiped his eyes and reached out to held onto her face.

"Ya know, no matter where you go or what you do…"

_But to me you know you'll always be,_

"I'll always be here, because I'm your father and that's what I'ma supposed ta do!"

"Ken-chan!" the fukutaichou cried as she and her taichou embraced.

"Yachiru I love you"

"I love you more, Daddy!"

Everyone outside waited in patience as Yachiru, in her wedding dress, walked out from the back door, holding onto the arm of her guardian, taichou, friend…and father.

They walked down the isle, whispers and smiles coming from the crowd. The 11th division burst out in tears again, only to be shut up by the people around them. Zaraki held his head up high and held onto his daughters hand on his arm.

He led her to stand beside her soon-to-be-husband. As the ceremony began, cries and sniffs were heard all around. Yachiru looked back in the crowd to see the smiling, tear stained face of Kenpachi Zaraki. She smiled and him and looked back at Yamamoto.

The 11th division taichou had never been so happy and sad at the same time.

Because he knew that she wasn't a child anymore. She didn't need him to protect her or take care of her. Now she could take care of herself.

_**My little girl**_

That's what she was to him.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

**YO I ALMOST CRIED!!!!**

**No wait I did cry!!**

**First fic I've made that actually made me cry**

**Hopefully it touched your hearst as well**

**Please review!!**


End file.
